


Questions & Answers, w/ parental supervision

by zimnokurw



Series: YouTuber, Peter with B. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Subscribe and stay tuned! Bye!”, May is in Italy, Mentioned Shuri - Freeform, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper calls Peter sweetie and I will fight you, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker-centric, Peter is adopted, Q&A, Questions & Answers, Spaghetti, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a dad, YouTube, Youtuber Peter Parker, cuz she and Peter are besties and here you can also fight me, god knows why, he cares about homework, there is a bit of cooking going on, there's morning smoothie again, vlog, youtube comments are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: “And you’re putting that in the video.” she looks at Peter. “Because I’m proud of that one.”“You’re not putting that in the video.” Tony points his finger at the boy.“I’m not putting that in the video.” Peter confirms and looks up at Pepper.“You’re putting that in the video.” the woman turns to him again.“I’m putting that in the video.” the teen says to Tony apologetically.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: YouTuber, Peter with B. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603147
Comments: 18
Kudos: 621
Collections: Social Media Fics, you look so cute in that seat belt





	Questions & Answers, w/ parental supervision

**Author's Note:**

> it turned out different than i planned at first, but i hope you like it!

**[Questions & Answers, w/ parental supervision ] Peter with B.**

—

The video opens to Peter, standing in the kitchen, wearing pyjamas. He looks into the camera that considering how steady is, probably is placed on a tripod. “Hi! I’m Peter. You’re on my channel. And this is my new video.” the boy grins. It’s the same opening line as in his first video.

[cut]

The clip have black and white effect and it looks like some kind of ‘backstage’ material. “Yeah, I like that line, I’m keeping it.”

[cut]

“Smoothie time!” Peter yells and there are really short clips of him doing smoothie. We see him opening a drawer, pulling out dry mix, putting it into the maker, placing a tall glass next to the maker and then, fast tracked video of the smoothie filling whole glass. Then, Peter putting a drinking straw into it.

[cut]

Now, Peter stands just like in the opening, except having a glass full of yellow smoothie in front of him.

Then, he takes a sip of his drink. “Delicious.” the teen declares.

[cut]

“Alright, so, new video! You probably already know from the title but we’re doing Q&A!” Peter states. “Somehow you found my Twitter and you all had a lot of questions, so.” he shrugs.

[cut]

Peter falls down on the couch in the living room. Again, we can recognise it from his first video. “Oh, I forgot to change.” the boy looks down at his pyjamas. Then, he snaps his fingers and the screen shakes a little, but it’s just effect added in the editing, and when the transition ends, Peter is wearing normal clothes. He even have a funny t-shirt, saying _If you believe in telekinesis, please raise my hand._ “That will do.” he decides after looking at his outfit again.

[cut]

This clip also have black and white effect and it looks like some kind of ‘backstage’ material again. Peter sits on the couch with a StarkPad in his hands and next to him is Tony Stark. The billionaire looks oddly comfortable, though. He wears a hoodie, that looks like a t-shirt wore on long sleeved shirt with a hood. It’s in two different shades of grey and there are small red details. In front of them is a coffee table on which lays a few magazines. There’s something else too, but we aren’t able to see the table fully.

Peter frowns. “Should I ask FRIDAY to send the questions to my tablet or would it be better if she just read them?” the boy turns to his dad.

The man grabs the StarkPad from Peter’s hands and is doing something we aren’t able to see. “FRI, be a dear and send it.” he says in the air.

“Right away, Boss.” answers mechanical voice.

“I’m going to be reading it to you, this way I can choose whatever I don’t like and delete it.” he says scrolling through probably what FRIDAY already sent him.

“You can’t choose what you like. It’s not fair.”

“People can be cruel, bud. Especially in the internet.” says the man and Peter only groans.

[cut]

The clip still have black and white effect, keeping the backstage vibe. There’s sound of hills hitting the floor in the background.

“Pepper, help!” yells Peter and Tony just rolls his eyes, still scrolling through the tablet. “Dad wants to not only be in the video, but also delete all the questions!” he adds and soon enough, we are able to see Pepper Potts, dressed gracefully and with full make up on.

“Don’t embarrass him too much Tony.” she answers with a soft smile on her face. “You’re going to be okay, sweetie.” she says to Peter and fixes his hair, but the teen leans away with almost offended look on his face.

“Yeah, sure. I’m just going to cut out every single sentence he says.”

“Hey, do that and you’re grounded.” warns the boy Tony.

“You threaten me all the time and I’m never grounded.” Peter snorts.

“What? Wait.” the engineer lays the StarkPad down and turns to his fiancée. “Is it true?” he asks her. “What about that time he came back from Ted after midnight, three weeks ago, something like that?”

Pepper laughs. “You gave him an hour long lecture, he did his puppy dog eyes and you kissed him goodnight.” the woman kisses Tony in the forehead when she finishes her sentence.

Tony turns to Peter and narrows his eyes. The boy only grins at him. “I would swear I grounded you for a week then. You weren’t allowed anywhere except school-home, home-school and all that?”

“You planned it, but then the elevator opened, he came back and that was it.” Pepper cuts in.

“Two months ago, then! He blew up the lab, because he didn’t sleep long enough and I banned him from the lab.” Tony looks at his fiancée again.

“Pepper grounded us both then.” Peter speaks up.

“Oh, I did.” she smiles. “And you’re putting that in the video.” she looks at Peter. “Because I’m proud of that one.”

“You’re not putting that in the video.” Tony points his finger at the boy.

“I’m not putting that in the video.” Peter confirms and looks up at Pepper.

“You’re putting that in the video.” the woman turns to him again.

“I’m putting that in the video.” the teen says to Tony apologetically.

“Okay. Go on and ruin my reputation, why don’t you?” the engineer sighs, but his son and fiancée just laugh at that.

[cut]

The clip is back to regular colour, it has the same filter Peter always uses to make his clips look better.

“Hi guys, I’m back!” he grins at the camera. “We’re back!” he corrects himself and gestures at Tony. “Because today I have a guest. Anthony Edward Stark, it’s a pleasure to have you here, sir.” continues the teen, looking at his father.

“Half hour ago he cried that I’m gonna be in the video.” says the engineer in the camera’s direction, keeping his left hand on the couch’s back, behind the teen.

“I’m gonna cut it out.” says Peter and Tony looks at him.

[cut]

“They want to know what the name of your channel means.” Tony says, looking up at Peter.

Peter laughs. “Do you know?”

“It’s about this situation with Shuri, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” the boy nods and turns to the camera. “We were in Wakanda and it was the first time I was meeting Shuri, the princess of Wakanda, so I was a bit nervous. My middle name is Benjamin, and my nervous brain apparently decided to include that, because I introduced myself as _Peter Parker, with a B_. And when she said, _where’s the B_ , I quoted this vine and answered _there’s a bee?_ And she knew that vine by the way, that was the beginning of our beautiful friendship.”

“Oh, those two are horrible together.” groans Tony. “And every time we have to meet, me and T’Challa, we’re scared.” he adds looking at the camera and Peter grins.

“So, when I talked with her about the channel on YouTube and that I don’t know how to name it, she suggested **Peter with B.** So here it is.” ended Peter, spreading his hands.

[cut]

“Do you have social media other than Twitter?”

“Instagram, but my account is private, so I’ll add my Twitter in the description and you can see me there. I’m even more active there than at Instagram.”

“He’s on Twitter _all_. _the_. _time_.” whispers Tony, leaning forward to the camera.

[cut]

“Are you a genius too?” Tony reads and he straightens. “I’ll answer this one. Yes, he is.”

“I’m not, like, _a genius_ , I just like learning things that interest me.” corrects shyly Peter.

“You keep up with me, Shuri and Bruce. You’re the smartest kid I know, and your IQ says you’re a genius. Don’t be shy about this, be proud, tesoro.” Tony says with gentle voice. “And _that_ you put into the video. The world should know.” the engineer points a finger at the teen and he groans.

[cut]

Again, this clip have black and white effect and it looks like a ‘backstage’ material.

“By the way, I have a very important question.” Peter says suddenly, looking oddly motivated.

Tony lifts his eyes from the StarkPad’s screen and looks at him. “Shoot.”

“What is your comment to the way you were woken up today?” Peter asks and something clicks for Tony, because he smiles and then, second later, he’s dead serious.

“It was scandalous, things like that should never happen to a human being.”

“Because you guys don’t know this, but it’s Saturday and we woke up… I don’t remember exactly, but it wasn’t even 8 AM yet!” Peter seems emotional about that. He sounds offended by what happened. “One second I’m asleep and then the next I hear this… _BANG!_ and I feel like the floor under my bed is shaking and-“ he continues, until Tony slaps a hand over his mouth and then lowers the boy’s head to his chest, laying a hand on his neck.

“Pepper woke up early and when she was doing breakfast, she dropped a pan.” Tony explains with smile on his face. “Pete informed us that he’ll never forgive her and that one day, he’ll get back at her.” the man sounds amused.

[cut]

“Do you watch TV shows,” Tony stops reading and looks at the camera. “As if there’s a single teenager out there with access to Netflix that doesn’t use it.” he scoffs and Peter laughs. “And if so, what is your favourite show?”

“Right now Brooklyn Nine-Nine!” Peter answers excited. “And I can’t wait for Lucifer’s new season.” he adds. “And I’m trapped between being sad that it’s the final season, but also excited because I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“You don’t wait for that Spanish one anymore?” Tony sounds confused.

“Oh! Yes! La casa de papel, I don’t know how I could forget about that, I love this show! There’s great characters and the plot is amazing, and actor’s skills! If there’s anybody that didn’t see it yet, you should definitely go and watch! And also big positive is that it’s in Spanish, I mean, obviously. But I’m learning Spanish and it’s really helpful to just listen to them, you know.” the teen ends and looks up at Tony. “I’m almost fluent already, right?”

“I’d say not almost but you are fluent. Last time you were talking with Mayza for 30 minutes if not longer and you didn’t make any mistakes regarding tenses, you understood words he was saying and your pronunciation was good. Mayza told me himself.” the engineer smiles proudly at the boy.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think we can start with French soon.”

“That’d be awesome!” Peter yells excited and throws himself at the man. Tony laughs and kisses the top of his head, laying a hand on his back. Peter pulls away just as quickly and with a big grin looks at the camera. “I know Italian and Spanish and I'm planning on learning French and then Japanese.” he explains.

[cut]

“Will you do a tour video of your house?” Tony reads and looks at Peter. “I’m curious too, now.”

“Ugh, I don’t think so. I mean, I showed a lot in the first vlog and a lot will be probably visible in next videos in the future. But, like, going around and showing every room and explaining seems for me kind of like invading privacy, I don’t know.” he explains and Tony’s hand drops from couch’s back at the boy’s shoulder.

“There will be no tour video.” Tony says to the camera and gives Peter gentle squeeze.

[cut]

“What is Tony’s obsession with homework about?” Peter reads and he almost jumps. “Yes! I want to know that too. I mean, did your teachers not give you enough homework when you were a kid or something?” he looks at his dad.

“Homework is important in student’s life.” Tony begins. “When you do your homework, you automatically learn. Your teacher sees that you’re always prepared, he sees that you’re putting an effort. It’s your responsibility as a student and you have to take care of it, just like you’re gonna have responsibilities when you’ll be older. And you will have to take care of them too, so why not practise now being responsible?” the man explains, shrugging when he asks his question. Then, he turns his whole attention to Peter. “And you get all excited whenever you go to lab or just work on some project that if you won’t do your homework first you’re gonna forget about that. You have to learn how to prioritise, because there’s stuff that is fun, but there’s also stuff that you have to do.” the billionaire looks at the camera again and points his finger at the lens. “So to all the kids out there, homework comes first. End of discussion.” there’s zoom at Peter rolling his eyes in the background.

[cut]

“A lot of people wants to know if Pepper is your mother.” Tony says and there’s something soft in his voice.

“She’s my mother figure, but don’t tell her that, because I’m still mad she woke me up.” Peter whispers, leaning towards the camera.

[cut]

“Oh, I don’t like this question.” Tony mutters under his nose and Peter looks up, interested.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Not important.”

“Come on, dad!” Peter scoffs and reaches for the StarkPad, grabbing it and the engineer just looks at him offended. “Sex before or after marriage?” reads out loud the teen.

“He’s 15 for god’s sake!” argues, with literally no one, Tony.

“I don’t really know what the big deal about sex is…” Peter ignores him. “I mean, maybe it’s my age or maybe I’m asexual, guess we’ll see.” the boy answers, shrugging.

[cut]

“Wow, someone is really impressed by the lab.” Tony says. “I designed it, thank you.” he nods his head once, looking at the camera. “But there’s also the question what do you like the most in the lab, and I want to know that one too.” he lowers the tablet and turns to Peter. “Is it DUM-E?”

“...not really.”

“No? What is it then?”

“I like...” the boy turns away shyly. “I like how it smells.” he says a little more confident.

“Smells?” Tony repeats, narrowing his eyes. “What does it smell like, then?” he asks with amused but soft smile.

“Well, you know, there’s oil, like typical-workshop-oil that we use for the bots. And there’s coffee, because you have coffee machine not far from the couch and it just smells so intense. And even though you’re always just wearing like t-shirts and hoodies and not your SI clothes, there’s scent of your cologne.” Peter explains, gesturing with his hands. “And it’s just, you always smell like these three things and so then the lab smells like this too, so it just smells like you and, I don’t know.” the teen says sheepishly. “It’s just something that can calm me down sometimes and it feels safe.” he shrugs, looking up at his dad.

Tony have a soft smile on his face and he uses his left hand to hug Peter. The boy hugs the engineer with his both hands and lays his head on the man’s chest. Tony lays his second hand on the teen’s back and Peter whispers something to him, but the viewers aren’t able to hear this. The man’s smile grows at whatever he heard and he whispers something back, then kissing the top of Peter’s head.

Suddenly there’s a clip that looks like a broken TV screen. It’s something that always appears in CRACK videos.

[cut]

This clip is once again black-white.

Tony scrolls through the StarkPad, probably reading questions that FRIDAY chose earlier. Peter, on the other hand, has closed eyes and his head lays on his dad’s shoulder. Then, he yawns.

“You asleep?” asks Tony.

“Just tired.” says the boy and the billionaire looks at him.

“Maybe you should take a nap? We can finish it later.” he suggests and Peter opens his eyes, straightening.

“I just feel sleepy but I know that I’m not gonna actually fall asleep.” explains the teen and Tony lays the tablet down, standing up from the couch.

“Up.” he says.

“What?”

“If you’re gonna just lay on the couch, you’re gonna be drowsy.” answers Tony and Peter is slowly, _but is_ , getting up. “We’re cooking, so you’re gonna wake up and Pepper will be grateful when she gets back.” the engineer explains and Peter literally jumps up, then running to the camera and grabbing it.

“What you guys don’t know about me, is that once I’m inside the kitchen, I’m automatically transforming into Gordon Ramsay!” the teen says excited, walking somewhere, we’re assuming that it’s probably to the kitchen.

“He’s terrible at cooking!” Tony is shouting from the background and after hearing that, Peter just stares at the lens unimpressed. There are words **AM NOT** written on entire screen.

[cut]

It seems like Peter is recording, holding the camera in his hands. We are able to see part of the kitchen and Tony Stark, mixing something at the pan. He looks like he knows what he’s doing.

“I wonder if Tony talked this channel out with his PR team or if they just woke up to the deal done thing and had to work from there, because I think he strikes more like the latter type and while I feel sorry for the PR, I also think that’s hilarious.” we hear Peter reading and after he finishes, he zooms camera a little better at the man the question is about. “Is this a thing you have to talk about with PR Team?” the teen asks and we can literally hear that he’s frowning.

“Announcing to the world that I have a son?” Tony answers amused. “Yeah, I should at least give them a heads up.” he says and he’s filling a pot with water. “I didn’t though, so whoever wrote it was right. But Pep went there afterwards and dealt with everything like she always do.”

“We stan Pepper!” Peter yells and turns the camera to record himself. “She is a goddess.” he says and breaths out.

“She is.” confirms Tony in the background.

“She may not be a member of The Avengers, but she is a real life superhero and no kidding.”

[cut]

“What country would you like to visit for summer?” the teen reads as he records himself, the selfie kind of situation. “Italy! I don’t even have to think about it, because I would go to Italy at literally any moment right now.” he says and we can notice that he lays on the counter. It looks a bit like a bar table. “My Aunt is in Italy right now, due to work business and I just miss her, I mean we saw each other like three months ago, but she lived in New York just about a year ago and now she’s suddenly in freaking Europe.”

“Language!” sounds scolding tone of Tony’s.

“I said freaking!” yells back the teen. “But I am going to visit her, so I’m excited. Just now, she’s got work and I got school, so we’re kinda limited to FaceTime.”

[cut]

Again, the clip has black and white effect. The camera seems to be placed on a tripod, it’s steady and the viewers are able to see more space. There’s Peter in the foreground and he looks excited, but that’s just his look through almost this whole video.

“My time to shine has come, guys!” he yells. “I am literally a master chef at grating cheese, soooo-“ the teen cuts the sentence and shows the camera the cheese he’s holding. The label is mostly red and in the middle, it reads **Mozzarellissima, pizza mozzarella**. “Oh.” Peter breaths out suddenly, hiding the cheese and his face shows that he’s worrying. “Can I show the brand or can they sue me?” he asks, turning back to where his dad is.

“If anything, they’re gonna thank you for good publicity. You can show it.” explains the man, stirring a sauce and there’s also empty box of spaghetti pasta laying not far from the pan.

“Good!” Peter smiles again, looking at the camera and showing the cheese. “It’s... Saputo tradition and you all need to buy this, because it’s literally the best cheese ever.” the boy turns towards the glass bowl standing on a counter and he also grabs a cheese grater from somewhere behind a point the viewers can see. “You’ll find it in... I don’t know, Target has everything, you’ll probably find it in Target.”

[cut]

The clip is still keeping black and white effect.

“And yes, I am aware that we’re doing spaghetti right now and this has pizza mozzarella written all over its label, but just you try this and you’ll know.” Peter declares, grating cheese and looking up at the camera only occasionally.

[cut]

The clip is back to it’s usual filter.

Seems like Peter is holding the camera in his hands and the viewers are able to see Pepper Potts. There’s also Tony to her left, but only his hand is in the frame.

“Last question of the Q&A. Pepper, who’s better chef?” Peter asks and turns the camera at his dad, then at himself and gestures at his face.

“Peter, sweetie, you’re taking after May and she can’t cook to save her life.” answers the woman and Peter lets out offended gasp.

“I grated cheese, you know.” the teen says darkly, then turns the camera at Pepper and zooms a little. “I’m gonna edit out everything I said about you.” he adds.

“What did you say about me?” the woman asks curiously and a little surprised.

“Nothing.”

“What did he say about me?” she turns to her fiancé.

“He said you’re a Goddess.” Tony answers and even though we can’t see it, we can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, well, I was wrong.” Peter jumps in quickly. He lowers the camera and stark walking away.

“You just have to practice Peter.” we hear Pepper in the background. “You can do a few things already. I’m sure you’ll be better than Tony if you just practice.”

“Hey!” sounds Tony himself, trying to be hurt by that sentence. “You didn’t finish your spaghetti, buddy!” he yells to Peter.

[cut]

Peter is sitting at the table, holding the camera in one of his hands and recording himself. There’s part of the plate in the frame.

“This is it, guys! I don’t think we answered too much questions, but I didn’t post anything, so you didn’t know there would be Q&A and FRIDAY had to just find tweets on her own. Also I’m sure I have a lot of material, because we were talking and then I recorded a little of cooking, and I don’t want it to be too long. I hope you enjoyed! Subscribe and stay tuned! Bye!” the boy ends with a wide smile and as the ending of the clip he covers the lens with his hand. Then, there’s light blue background with **Peter with B.** as channel’s name wrote at the center in white font, just like in the first video. Under those words but to the left is option to clip on a previous vlog and watch it now, meanwhile to the right is subscribe button.

—

**Comments;**

> **Willy Wonka**
> 
> nobody:
> 
> no one:
> 
> not a soul:
> 
> tony: HOMEWORK COMES FIRST

> **Fatal Creation**
> 
> Will you make a video with other Avengers??

> **Sunflower Widow**
> 
> Goddess Pepper blessed the video🙏🏻

> **Max Tranis**
> 
> Another kid with daddy’s money and fame? Boring.

> **Monica Bang**
> 
> I came here to have fun, but Tony Stark yelled at me to do my homework and now I feel attacked

> **Cap US**
> 
> so don’t panic but tony stark calls his son “tesoro” and it’s italian for darling/honey

> **Emma Brown**
> 
> Am I the only one who isn’t a fan of these Starks?

> **chicken nuggets**
> 
> peter: speaks english, italian and spanish
> 
> me: yyy, basic english?

> **Why’re running?!**
> 
> Now, I’m not saying that Peter is absolute cutie, but Peter IS absolute cutie.

> **permission denied**
> 
> who else re-watched 20 times the part where peter was fanboying over his mom? and btw, that was the tea he served.

> **Hermione Granger**
> 
> Can Daddy Stark please make me spaghetti???

> **jayden garcia**
> 
> peter just grating cheese and then making it sound like he runs 5 ⭐️ restaurant is me with literally everything in my life.

> **Ruby Naha**
> 
> God is a woman and it’s Virginia Pepper Potts. Periodt

**Author's Note:**

> i think the next video-fic is gonna be recorded with the rest of the avengers too, at the compound.  
> (in this universe they made up after the civil war, but infinity war and endgame never happens because why cry when you can just NOT?)


End file.
